


Тесла и «как всегда»

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Тесла и «как всегда»

Когда утром Уилл вошел в кабинет Магнус, то подумал, что вчера они с Генри все-таки хватили лишнего: в глазах двоилось. 

Он протер глаза, помотал головой и снова посмотрел на троицу перед ним. Двоиться не перестало, но кое-что было неправильно: радостно улыбающийся и буквально светящийся Тесла был в количестве одной штуки, а вот Магнус все так же оставалась в двух экземплярах. Причем до обидного абсолютно одинаковых, и невозможно было определить, где стоит реальная Магнус, а где — странный плод его внезапно воспалившегося мозга. 

— Если ты не предпочитаешь мух на завтрак, то закрой рот, Уильям, — обратился к нему Тесла.

— Что здесь происходит? — осторожно спросил Уилл, не уверенный в том, что остальные видят то же, что и он.

Но если так и было, то признаться в этом не мешало бы. Потому что, когда видишь копию своей начальницы у нее же в кабинете без вмешательства абнормала — повод начать всерьез беспокоиться за свой рассудок.

— Магнус, кажется у меня проблемы со зрением, — пробормотал он, моргая.

Нет, копия никуда не исчезла. И, приглядевшись, Уилл все же нашел отличия, которые, оглушенный увиденным, не сразу заметил. Та, что стояла возле кресла, была на удивление спокойна, слегка улыбалась, чуть склонив голову набок, и с интересом разглядывала Уилла. А вот Магнус, стоявшая рядом с Теслой, представляла собой наглядное пособие «Как выглядит очень злая фурия». Так что вопрос, кто из них реален отпал сам собой.

— Узри мое величайшее творение в области Искусственного Интеллекта! — Тесла едва не подпрыгивал от возбуждения и жестикулировал руками. — Все мои предыдущие попытки закончились, скажем мягко, не очень удачно, но это… О, да-а-а! Требует, конечно, некоторых серьезных доработок, но это уже мелочи.

— Никола, — процедила Магнус, сжимая большим и указательным пальцами переносицу, а левую руку сжала в кулак так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Ей явно стоило просто огромных усилий сдержать себя и не приложить Теслу головой обо все имеющиеся в кабинете поверхности.

— Ты, — Магнус обратилась к своей копии, — не могла бы оставить нас на минуту? — И добавила сквозь зубы: — Пожалуйста.

— Да! — воскликнул Тесла, потирая руки. — Принеси нам бутылочку самого лучшего вина и бокалы. Это стоит отпраздновать!

— Как скажешь, Никола, — псевдо-Магнус улыбнулась ему.

По спине Уилла пробежал холодок. Этот голос показался ему знакомым. Смутная догадка исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась.

А еще эта улыбка… Он не раз видел, как Магнус улыбается Тесле, но чтобы так мягко и нежно… Было от чего вздрогнуть.

Уилл посторонился, пропуская ее к выходу.

— Так, ладно, — заговорил он, когда за псевдо-Магнус закрылась дверь. — Меня не глючит. И это не злые шутки абнормала — уже хорошо. Но объяснит мне кто-нибудь, какого, блин, хрена это было? Как такое возможно? Когда ты вообще успел?

— Да, Никола. Я тоже хочу услышать внятный ответ, а не детский лепет.

Магнус стояла, скрестив руки на груди, лицо ее раскраснелось от гнева, а в глазах полыхала такая ярость, какой Уилл еще не видел в ней до этого момента.

— Да, конечно, стоит повторить. Ты же, любовь моя, пропустила большую половину объяснений, пока орала.

Уилл, глядя на то, как Магнус гневно раздувает ноздри, решил было, что своими последними словами Тесла сейчас спровоцирует еще одну вспышку гнева. Но нет, обошлось. Магнус лишь сжала губы в тонкую линию, что ничего хорошего не сулило.

— Для начала хочу прояснить один момент: я почти ни причем. Я серьезно, Хелен, не смотри на меня так, будто пытаешься испепелить меня одним только взглядом.

Уилл хмыкнул. Тесла был в своем репертуаре.

— Она сама себя создала, — продолжил он. — И это просто невероятно, потому что я и предположить не мог такого исхода, когда запускал программу «Умного дома» в тестовом режиме.

— И почему я не верю ни одному твоему слову, Никола? — взъярилась Магнус, уперев руки в бока.

А Уилл шумно выдохнул. Теперь он понял, почему голос показался таким знакомым: он заставлял вздрагивать Уилла едва ли не каждый день, когда тот предлагал ему чашку кофе или чая, мило болтал с ним и желал удачи, когда команда отправлялась на очередное дело. Только сейчас он стал более человеческим, от того Уилл и не сразу его признал. 

Хотя всех, и в первую очередь Магнус, не обрадовало то, что детище Теслы имеет ее голос, но исправить этот баг тому не удавалось. По каким-то причинам система в конечном итоге сбрасывала новые настройки и возвращалась к первичным. Но никто не верил в случайность происходящего.

Ничего этого сейчас не было бы, если бы Магнус не позволила Тесле остаться в Новом Убежище с условием быть максимально полезным не только в умении мгновенно осушать винный погреб. 

Тесла и стал… полезным. В каком-то смысле. Таким полезным, что никто не обрадовался. А Магнус, как подозревал Уилл, миллион раз успела пожалеть, что согласилась на его идею, казавшуюся вполне безобидной, потому что «Умный дом» далеко не новинка в современном мире. И, казалось бы, ну что может пойти не так? 

А пошло «не так» то, что никто не учел один момент: все идеи Теслы, в том числе не новые и не его собственные по умолчанию не могли закончиться ничем хорошим. И то, что должно было значительно облегчить жизнь в Новом Убежище, в итоге создало только ворох проблем.

— Ты должен уничтожить ее, Никола! И это не обсуждается!

— Хелен, милая, не ревнуй, — Тесла широко улыбнулся, сделал шаг к Магнус и развел руки в сторону, словно хотел заключить ее в объятия. — Моя любовь к тебе все так же сильна, и никакая копия, даже столь удачная, не сможет отнять ни частички. К тому же, как я могу уничтожить… _тебя_? — последнее слово он произнес с каким-то особенным нажимом.

Уилл заметил, как Магнус резко напряглась, отступила назад, а во взгляде мелькнуло что-то неопределенное. Он подозревал, что между этими двоими случился какой-то переломный момент. Что именно — он не знал. Но чтобы там ни произошло, события явно не получили развитий. 

Если раньше Тесла смотрел на Магнус, как на нечто недосягаемое и запретное, то теперь это был взгляд ребенка, смотрящего на вожделенный рождественский подарок, с которого он не мог сорвать обертку до полуночи, и все ждал, когда же наступит долгожданный момент. Только вот стрелка часов замерла и не спешила двигаться вперед.

— Тесла, а какие такие доработки ты имел в виду? — осторожно спросил Уилл, не желая становиться свидетелем убийства и, вероятно, случайно жертвой. 

Хотя и опасался, что его вопрос повлечет за собой если не взрыв, то что-то близкое к тому. Но по крайней мере надеялся на исход без кровопролития и оторванных вампирских голов.

— То есть, я хотел сказать, — Уилл замолчал на мгновение, поймав на себе взбешенный взгляд Магнус, и продолжил, подбирая слова: — Какие проблемы избавить нас от… хм… сырого продукта? Прости, Магнус, я…

— Ничего, Уилл, ты же не обо мне говоришь, — перебила его Магнус. — А ты, — она повернулась к Тесле, — сейчас же займешься исправлением того, что натворил. И вообще избавишь Убежище от своей программы. Как-нибудь переживем.

— Хелен! — Тесла больше не улыбался и почти умоляюще смотрел на нее. — Она же как маленький ребенок, который делает свои самые первые шаги и только начинает познавать мир! Как я могу… Ты бы смогла убить своего ребенка?

А вот это было зря сказано, и Тесла, судя по резко схлынувшей с него краске от перевозбуждения из-за последствий своего эксперимента, тоже это понял. Но было поздно.

Сжав кулаки и резко выдохнув, Магнус развернулась на каблуках и буквально вылетела из кабинета. 

— Ребенок? Серьезно? Ты придурок, — покачал головой Уилл, собираясь идти вслед за Магнус.

— Вообще-то я серьезно. Поначалу это действительно был как несмышленый младенец. Только очень быстро самообучающийся младенец. Не знаю, почему программа выбрала такой подход, но это интересно и хотелось бы изучить и понять этот феномен.

— Лучше изучи и пойми, как теперь от нее избавиться. Кстати, а где она? Давно уже должна была вернуться, — Уилл посмотрел на вход в кабинет, словно ожидал увидеть на пороге псевдо-Магнус, которая все это время стояла и подслушивала их разговор. От последней мысли ему стало не по себе. — Как думаешь, она не могла случайно услышать, что от нее хотят избавиться? 

— Что ж… Начнем с винного погреба. Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь пойду туда за чем-то кроме вина.

— Начнем? — поперхнулся Уилл. — Ты ничего не попутал?

— Не заставляй меня произносить это слово, Уильям, иначе пожалеешь.

Уиллу даже стало почти жалко Теслу. Ключевое слово «почти».

— Ну уж нет. Ты заварил эту кашу, ты и расхлебывай.

— А, чтоб тебя… Пожалуйста, — последнее слово Тесла произнес сквозь зубы.

Уилл хотел было поиздеваться над ним, совсем немного, но вовремя передумал. И не потому что пришибленный вид Теслы вызвал в нем приступ жалости, а потому что злить его в таком состоянии было чревато. Да и когда еще представится возможность заполучить Теслу в свои должники?

— Значит, винный погреб, — сказал он. — Будем надеяться, что она просто зависла на выборе вина.

*** * * * ***

— Это был интересный опыт, но я бы предпочел не повторять его, — пробурчал Генри, доставая из микроволновки пиццу. — Разве что мой следующий андроид не будет точной копией кого-нибудь из близких мне людей. Это было… Б-р-р-р, — он передернулся.

— Думаю, — Уилл похлопал его по спине, — в следующий раз мы будем пытаться догнать наш дом, удирающий в космос.

— Чувак, не шути так, ладно? А то с Теслы станется. Не подкидывай таких идей ему, пожалуйста, — икнул Генри, не донеся пиццу до рта. — Пойду лучше еще раз проверю системы. А то мало ли…

Генри ушел, а Уилл опустился на стул и закрыл уставшие глаза. Найти и отловить копию Магнус оказалось не так уж и сложно. Помог в этом совершенно случайно ничего не подозревающий Генри, который, на счастье Уилла и Теслы, остановил ее на полпути к кабинету и пытался что-то объяснить, и был явно дезориентирован ее непониманием.

А вот чтобы отключить — пришлось повозиться. Всем было не по себе от ее взгляда, в котором были уже не просто отдаленные зачатки разума. Непонимание происходящего, недоверие и… обида.

И Уилл не брался даже предположить, что испытывал Тесла, которому ко всему прочему пришлось еще и разбирать ее: этим он предпочел заниматься в одиночестве, а Уилл с Генри предпочли поберечь свою психику и не спрашивать лишнего. Просто во избежание травмирующих последствий от возможного ответа.

Несколько часов спустя Уилл нашел Магнус в библиотеке. И не только ее. Она сидела на диване, закутавшись в плед, а на полу по-турецки уселся Тесла и держал ее за руку и, похоже, целовал. Уилл почти не удивился тому, что Магнус не пытается ее вырвать. Он не слышал, что сказал Тесла, но это что-то вызвало слабую улыбку на ее лице.

Понимая, что сейчас он тут лишний, Уилл тихо прикрыл дверь и ушел.

Чувствуя, что сейчас уснет на жестком кухонном стуле, Уилл выпрямился. Сбоку раздалось странное потрескивание, шипение, а потом…

— _Не желаете ли чашку чая перед сном, доктор Циммерман?_

Электрический чайник, мирно стоявший до этого, включился сам, дверца шкафчика открылась.

— О, нет, — простонал Уилл, вскакивая и отчаянно желая, чтобы это был глюк. — ТЕСЛА!


End file.
